Separation of suspended solids, miscible and immiscible liquids, soluble and partly soluble substances from water has many uses across a wide and diverse field of industries. The treatment of water can be necessary for reuse in the industry that generated the contaminated water or before being discharged to a body of water, such as a lake, river, or the ocean. The separation of suspended solids, miscible and immiscible liquids, soluble and partly soluble substances from water is also beneficial for improving the quality of water as many of these substances are contaminants and pollutants.
Disclosed is a process that is useful in the treatment of water for the removal of substances of all types of suspended solids, water miscible and water immiscible liquids, water soluble and partly soluble substances.